A developer uses an inspector provided by a browser in order to confirm a debugging message at a web site. Although such an inspector exists in a browser of a terminal such as a PC having a large screen, it is not easy to confirm a debugging message in a mobile environment.
In order to confirm a debugging message generated at a terminal having a mobile environment, the debugging message generated in the mobile environment may be confirmed at a desktop computer after connecting the desktop computer to a mobile device using a universal serial bus (USB) and setting the desktop computer.
That is, a debugging message is displayed on the PC if the PC for confirming the debugging message is connected to a mobile device embedded with a program under development and the debugging message generated at the mobile device is transmitted to the PC through a serial port.
However, in the prior art, it is inconvenient in that the mobile device should be connected to the PC using a wire in order to confirm a debugging message generated at the mobile device currently developing a web program.